My Savior
by DannyPhantomphan
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Dont kill me if its bad. Please, please comment. fyi, the main villian is based off of me a bit. :]
1. The Warning

One warm summer morning, a 14 year old boy was sound asleep. He had black hair that stuck up at the top and hung down in his face a bit. He had blue eyes, according to the picture of him on his bedside table. Suddenly, a tall girl came into the boy's room. She had long orange hair held off her face by a headband. She had green-blue eyes and wore a black shirt and blue pants that were above her ankles.

"Danny!" The girl said. "Wake up!"

"Hmph." Said Danny, sounding muffled because of his blankets.

"Now!" yelled the girl.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny said, sounding half asleep. "Jeez, Jazz. You're my sister. Not my mom, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Jazz said, and left the room.

"Girls." Danny said, getting out of bed.

He started to look around his room for a shirt and some pants. He found some on the floor next to his closet and got out of his pink pajamas and put on the new clothes. Then he started to look around for his shoes. He couldn't find them. He stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled down the stairs.

"YEAH?" Jazz yelled back.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?" Danny said to Jazz.

"CHECK UNDER YOUR BED!" She replied.

Danny checked and found them. He put them on and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He saw Jazz sitting at the kitchen table talking to a girl who was in almost all black, apparently a Goth.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Danny asked the Goth girl.

"Well, incase you forgot, you were supposed to meet me and Tucker at the pier at 11:00." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. So, what's the problem?" Danny said.

"It's 11:45!" Sam said to Danny.

"Oops. Sorry. Where's Tucker anyway?"

"At the pier waiting for us."

"Come on then! How about the aerial route?"

"Ok. Come on."

So Danny and Sam went outside. Danny went first. When he got outside, he just stood there for a few seconds. Then he said three words.

"I'm going ghost!" He yelled.

Then all of a sudden, two pale blue rings appeared around Danny's waist. One ring slowly traveled up his body, while another traveled down. Where they passed seemed to change from a tee-shirt and jeans to black and white spandex with a logo, a P inside a D, on his chest. He also gained a faint aura around him. When the ring passed his head, his black hair turned white and his blue eyes turned a glowing green. He had successfully turned into a ghost.

"Grab on." He said to Sam.

She obeyed and Danny jumped into the sky and together they flew to the Pier to meet Tucker.

While they were flying, Danny was thinking about how he got his ghost powers. It was about 8 months ago, now. Danny had Tucker and Sam over to hang out and to show them the new Fenton Portal his dad had built. Danny's parents are ghost hunters and scientists. They invent a lot of things. The Fenton Portal allows ghosts to come into the human world and people can go into the Ghost Zone. At the time the Portal didn't work so Danny went in to check it out. He suddenly pushed a button on the wall and a bright flash of light came out of the Portal. It had turned on with Danny still inside it. The next thing Danny knew was that he was lying on the floor after regaining his conscience again. He went over to the mirror and noticed that he was a ghost. From then on, he has been fighting evil ghosts and most of the time winning. The only people that knew he was a ghost are Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Vlad Masters, another Half-ghost hybrid and also Danny's arch enemy. That is how Danny got here today.

When Danny and Sam got to the Pier, Danny dropped Sam off near the front entrance to the Pier and then flew behind a tree so no one would see him turn back into Danny Fenton. Once he did that, he met up with Sam and together they went to go find Tucker. They looked around and saw a boy with glasses and a red beret sitting at a table obviously trying to impress a girl. Once they got there, the girl stormed away from the table very quickly leaving Tucker alone at the table. Tucker was holding what seemed to be a palm-pilot, a cell phone, a beeper and many other technological items.

"No luck again?" Sam said, sitting down at the table.

"Nope" Tucker said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, next time, don't show her all of your geek gear, ok?" Sam said.

"Fine. Oh, hey Danny!" Tucker said, just noticing Danny was there.

"Hey. How's -" Danny started to say, but was interrupted by a sudden explosion from nearby.

"What was that?" Asked Tucker.

"Probably a ghost. Be right back." Replied Danny.

"Need a hand?" Questioned Sam.

"Nope. I'm good. Thanks." Answered Danny, leaping behind a ticket booth and going ghost.

Danny flew away from the Pier to where he heard the explosion. Sam and Tucker were following him, but staying behind a bit so they wouldn't get in the way. When they got closer, they realized that Danny was right. But it was no ordinary ghost. This one looked more like a dragon than a ghost. This dragon was a pale blue color and had green horns, back spikes and ear fins. But it also had glowing red eyes, a sure sign that it was a ghost. It also had sharp, deadly claws, sharp teeth and big wings. The oddest thing about it though, was that it appeared to be wearing a necklace. It was a golden necklace with a green gem in the middle.

"Dora?" Danny questioned the dragon ghost.

"Oh, good. The ghost boy is here." Answered the dragon ghost, turning slowly into a ghost girl with green skin, the same glowing red eyes, and long blonde hair tied back in a braid. She was wearing a long blue dress, the same color as the dragon was, a green belt, and a blue headband.

"Why are you destroying the beach?" Asked Danny.

"Because I needed to get you here. I need your help." Dora replied.


	2. The Introduction

"Because I needed to get you here. I need your help." Dora replied.

"You need my help? For what?"

"Well, since you and your friend helped me escape my brother's rule, I learned you are very powerful. There is a ghost called Wild Mage. She has been taking over the ghost zone slowly, but surely. She is taking over my realm right now and I need your help to stop her." Dora said to Danny. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Can Sam and Tuck come?"

"Sure but this could be dangerous for humans."

"So we'll take the Specter Speeder!" Yelled Sam from the ground, for Danny and Dora were hovering about 50 feet in the air.

"Well. Now that that's settled, let's get going." Dora said.

"Wait. We need to stop back at my house first." Danny said.

"Of course. That's where the ghost portal is, anyway." The ghost girl said.

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes." Danny said to Dora, while flying back towards the ground. "Sam, Tuck, grab on."

So they did and were off. Sam and Tucker holding on to Danny, who was flying toward his house while being followed by the ghost girl, who had turned back into the dragon. She can only turn into the dragon by extreme anger, so Danny's guess was that she was just mad at Wild Mage for taking over her realm.

When they arrived at Danny's house, Dora took Sam and Tucker and phased through the walls and into the lab. Danny turned human and went inside his house. He found Jazz sitting on a couch reading a book called "Help! My Parents Don't Understand Me!"

_Typical Jazz behavior, _Danny thought.

"Hey Jazz. I need you to cover for me, Tuck and Sam for the next few days, ok?" Danny asked his older sister.

"Sure. Ghost trouble?"

"Yup. Thanks."

"No problem."

So Danny ran down the stairs to the basement, otherwise known as the lab. His parents were inventors as well as ghost hunters, so all their inventions were strewn all over the place. The two things that stood out most were the Specter Speeder, a big, hovering, submarine-looking thing that had many gadgets including a 'real world' scanner, and a big swirling, green portal called the Fenton Portal or the Ghost Portal. It is the only was for ghosts to get into the human world and for humans to get into the Ghost Zone. Danny noticed that Sam and Tucker were already sitting in the Specter Speeder holding Ecto-foamers and other ghost weapons that Danny's father or mother invented. Sam's backpack was sitting in the front seat filled with essentials. Dora was standing near the portal, clutching her amulet.

"Are you ready?" Dora asked Danny.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Danny replied.

As soon as Danny had said that, Tucker turned the Specter Speeder on and together, Sam, Tucker, Dora and Danny flew into the Ghost Zone to try to find Wild Mage.

When Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dora arrived into the Ghost Zone, their first glance was no surprise. This realm of the Ghost Zone had been unaffected so far.

"Come on. We must get to my realm quickly before anything else can go wrong." Dora said to everyone.

"Well we don't know where that is. Would you mind leading the way?" Asked Danny.

"Sure. But hurry." Dora replied.

They all flew on following Dora. A few minutes and many sharp turns later, the group arrived in a realm that looked horrible. Ghost animals were guarding a castle. The castle had flags with an unidentifiable animal skull on each one, and sitting inside, visible through the front door, was Wild Mage. She had blonde hair with a few brown streaks and glowing, blue-green eyes. She was wearing what looked like armor with a shirt and pants over it and a helmet with an animal mask on the top. The weirdest thing about her was that there was a dragon by her side. This dragon was blood red and didn't look very friendly. It had its claw unsheathed, its teeth bared and its wings flared. It wasn't a comforting site for Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dora. Despite their fear, they went inside the castle anyway. Getting past the guards was easy. They just said they had a message for Wild Mage.

"But watch out!" Dora whispered. "It is rumored that she can turn into any animal at will."

"We'll be careful." Sam said, sounding nervous.

"Who dares enter the lair of Wild Mage! Present yourselves!" She shouted at them.

"We are Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dora. We are here to ask you a question." Danny said, trying to sound brave instead of scared. It wasn't working too well.

"Fire away then."

"Why are you taking over this realm?"

"What I am doing is none of your business. Now I must ask you to leave."

"No. I want to know why you are taking over this realm." Danny said, sounding more angry than scared now.

"Again, what I am doing is none of your business. Now LEAVE!" Wild Mage shouted.

"NO!"

"You dare speak back to me? No one speaks back to me and lives to tell about it!" Wild Mage yelled while slowly turning into a tiger.

"RAWR!" Wild Mage roared while pouncing at Danny.

Dora had turned into her dragon self and was fighting Wild Mage's pet dragon. Sam and Tucker were trying to get Wild Mage off of Danny. Wild Mage was too fast. She leapt at the windshield of the Specter Speeder and went through it. She caught Tucker in the leg and he yelled in pain. His leg stuck out at an odd angle. The she struck Sam and she fell out of the Specter Speeder, unconscious. Dora had noticed that Tucker was wounded, but never saw Sam. Dora attacked the dragon one last time and sent him flying away.

"Danny! I must drive your friend back to the real world! He has broken his leg!" Dora yelled.

"Go! I got Wild Mage!" Danny yelled back.

Dora went inside the Specter Speeder and got Tucker out from inside of it. Then she flew off towards where they came here from with Tucker in her arms. Wild mage then turned into a gryphon, a creature with a giant eagle's head, wings and front claws, and a lion's body. The gryphon and the dragon then flew at Danny. They scratched him up very badly. By the end of the fight, when Sam had finally woken up, Wild Mage and her dragon were back in the throne. Danny was no where in sight. Sam crept outside the castle so she wouldn't get the Mage's attention. When she got out, she saw Danny on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. He had reverted back to his human self after he got knocked out.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, running over towards him.

Then she realized that Dora, Tuck and the Specter Speeder were gone. Slowly, Sam dragged Danny to the back of the castle and into the woods. There she set up a tent, made from materials she could find in the woods, near the lake and a fire to keep warm with, and waited for Danny to wake up. About an hour later, while Sam was sleeping, Danny woke up.

"Sam?" He asked.

Sam woke up with a start.

"Shh, Danny. I'm here for you." Sam said, with a smile on her face.


	3. The Battle

Shh, Danny. I'm here for you." Sam said, with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Dora was hurrying Tucker to a hospital. Since the doctors would panic if they saw a ghost, she overshadowed a girl. Then she brought Tucker into the emergency room and saw that his leg got taken care of. She thought Danny and Sam would be fine on their on so she stayed with Tucker. That wasn't such a great idea.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Danny.

"I'm fine but what about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm super. Never felt better."

Sam went to try to care for his wounds. She found that hard since there were no bandages around. But luckily she always carried a little first aid kit in her backpack because when you fight ghosts with Danny, anything can happen.

"Thanks." Danny said, sounding tired.

"Go rest in the tent. You need it."

"Ok."

Danny went inside the tent with Sam and quickly fell asleep.

But what Danny didn't know is that back in the castle, Wild Mage was recuperating from her fight with Danny. She was also plotting her revenge by designing a new animal she could become just for this reason.

"It's done." Wild Mage said to her dragon. "The ghost boy will now get his ultimate revenge for trying to stop my rule. I shall eat him."

After she made sure she could become this animal, Wild Mage took off to try to find Danny. She left her dragon at the castle because this was a "One on one" battle as she said.

Back in the tent, Danny awoke to the sound of wings flapping. He ran outside the tent and went ghost. What he saw stunned him. He was what looked like a big, spiky dragon. It had 4 heads. From what it was doing, it seemed one head blew air, one blew water, one blew dirt or mud (earth) and another blew fire. The four elements. Its body was black while each head and long neck had its elements color. Earth was green, fire was red, air was white and water was blue. It had long horns and massive spikes down its neck and tail. It had gigantic wings that could cause a windstorm with one flap if it wanted to. This dragon landed in front of Danny. He realized that this dragon-creature was Wild Mage.

"Hello, ghost boy." Wild Mage said in a deep voice that sounded like a growl. "Prepare to get your ultimate revenge for trying to stop me and then attacking me."

"Over my dead body!" Danny said, furious, while glancing back at the tent to make sure Sam was alright.

"Well that can soon be arranged." Wild Mage said with an evil grin on her scaly face.

And so it began. The fight between two extremely powerful ghosts. Danny Phantom and Wild Mage. Danny was outnumbered by Wild Mage's 4 heads. If he shot a ghost ray at one, another would leap in front and deflect the beam. No matter what he tried, the dragon would just deflect it. He even tried his Ghostly Wail. That didn't work. Wild Mage's wings were too strong. They held her in place in the sky. Then all off a sudden, Danny changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Great. Of all the times to be out of power, it has to be now." Danny said. The Ghostly Wail uses up all of Danny's power.

Suddenly, out of the sky came 4 deadly sharp claws, aimed for Danny. He got hit and 4 bloody claw marks appeared on Danny's back, through his ripped shirt.

"AUGH!" Danny cried out in pain. He summoned enough power to turn back into Danny Phantom just as a big black tail came towards him. He jumped up into the air and dodged the tail, but just barely. Then an idea struck Danny. Earth is flammable, right? So, if you block off the earth's head, all the earth will back up into the stomach making the dragon-creature flammable. Then just block up the fire head and the dragon will blow up! Sounds easy right? That's just what Danny thought. But in order to do that, you need to get close to the dragon, which was an almost impossible task. When the earth dragon blew mud at Danny, he remembered a certain ability he had. He knows it as his Ghost Stinger. He used that and sent his own energy towards the dragon and that energy got tangled around the earth's head. Danny had to smile.

"That was easy. Now for the fire."

Sam chose this moment to stick her head out of the tent to see what was going on.

"Danny!" She yelled.

"Get out of here Sam! It's not safe for you! I've got it covered." He replied.

Sam had no choice but to obey. She ran closer to the castle to see if there was any way she could contact Tucker or Dora in the real world.

Danny, who was also covered in dirt, aimed his Stinger at the fire head. Instead of wrapping around the muzzle of the dragon, this one wrapped around the neck. It was slowly tightening. Suddenly, the Stinger got so tight, it went straight through the neck. The fire from that head got backed up and caught the dirt that was in the stomach and exploded. Wild Mage had just enough time to cry out before she blew up. Parts of her went flying everywhere. Danny was hovering somewhat close and he got hit by the explosion and was knocked unconscious. He reverted back to Danny Fenton, which happens every time he gets knocked out, and fell into the lake, which now had huge waves as a result of Wild Mage's huge skeleton falling in.

Back near the castle, Sam heard the explosion. She turned back towards the wood and ran to find out if Danny was ok. When Sam got there a while later, it was hard to find where the lake was, she couldn't find Danny. She ran around the site where she last saw Danny and saw many parts from Wild Mage, but none of Danny's, luckily. Then when she approached the lake, she saw a body lying there face down in the sand. Sam ran over to the body. She turned it over and saw that it was Danny's body. He wasn't breathing.


	4. The Reunion

He wasn't breathing.

"Danny? Danny! Breathe!" Sam said, putting her ear onto his chest. She heard water swishing around in Danny's chest and lungs. She reached down to his chest and pushed, performing basic CPR. Nothing happened. Sam moved towards his head, open his mouth and put hers to his, held his nose and blew in. Sam got some water in her mouth that came from Danny. It was working. She tried again. This time when she put her head down to his chest, she heard his heart. Danny regained his conscious and rolled over and spit up water. A lot came out.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Ug." He said.

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength." Sam said, sounding relieved. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Then Danny rested his head on Sam's lap and fell asleep. He deserved it. Sam laid down and did the same.

The next day when Sam woke up, Danny was still asleep on her lap. She woke Danny up.

"Come on. We need to find a way to get back home."

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

So they got up and made their way back towards the castle. They ran into Wild Mage's pet dragon on the way there.

"Friends. You have freed me from Wild Mage's mind control. How may I ever repay you?" The dragon asked, sounding sincere.

"By giving us a ride back to the real world." Danny said.

"Your wish is my command. Climb on." The dragon replied, lying down far enough for Sam and Danny to climb on his back. "And just so you know, my name is Leing Wu." Most dragons have a Chinese background.

"Well thank you, Leing Wu." Sam said.

Leing Wu lept off from the ground and flew through the Ghost Zone towards a big, spinning, green portal.

"I must leave you here. I cannot go into the real world." Leing Wu said, letting Danny and Sam off of his back.

"Thank you very much, Leing Wu." Danny said, sounding tired.

"Your welcome. If you ever need me, just call. Good Bye!" The dragon said, flying off.

Together, Danny and Sam stepped back into the real world.

"Come on Danny. Go to your room and rest. I need to check on Tuck and Dora."

"Yes, mom." Danny said sarcastically, climbing the stairs from the lab to his room.

Sam followed Danny but instead of going up to his room, she went out the front door. She then caught a bus to the hospital and made her way up to Tucker's room. She found him reading a magazine called "Technology Today". Dora was there waiting for Sam.

"Your ok!" Dora said.

"You too! Both of you!" Sam replied.

"How's Danny? Where is he?" Tucker asked.

"He's in his room resting. But he's alive." Sam said.

"Oh, good."

"Come on. Let's go. Tucker can get crutches and come too. You need to tell Danny your ok." Sam said.

Sam called a nurse up to the room and got crutches. Tuck, Dora and Sam then made their way out of the hospital and towards Danny's house. They went up to Danny's room and saw him awake. He smiled when he saw them.

"Your all ok! Good." Danny said.

"Yes." Sam said, running over to hug Danny, smiling.

Tucker walked along and joined the hug. Dora came too. They were now all safe at home and the Ghost Zone was no longer being taken over by Wild Mage. Everything was back to their version of normal.

THE END


End file.
